Lee Gaeun
|birthday = August 20, 1994 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 169 cm |weight = 53 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |youtube = Official YouTube |years_trained = 6 years 11 months |original_rank = A |reevaluation_rank = A }}Lee Gaeun (이가은) is currently an idol/trainee under High Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #14 on the finale, being eliminated from the final lineup, and unable to make it into IZ*ONE. Career & History Before Produce 48, Gaeun debuted as a member of the girl group After School. She was revealed to the public as the newest member in 2012. There hasn't been much activity from After School since 2015, so it is assuming they are close to disbanding if they have not unofficially disbanded already. In July of 2019 Pledis released a statement saying they have come to an agreement with Gaeun to not renew her contract. In this statement they stated she and the company had different ideas in her future direction and decided to not renew on good terms. Later in July, she had signed a contract with High Entertainment and is preparing for her debut. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "I AM" (2018) * "You're In Love, Right?" (2018) After School Korean Singles * "Flashback" (2012) * "First Love" (첫 사랑) (2013) * "Week" (일주일) (2014) Japanese Albums * Dress to Kill (2014) * AFTERSCHOOL BEST (2015) Singles * "Lady Luck" (2012) * "Heaven" (2013) * "Shh" (2014) * "Shine" (2015) Filmography Music Videos After School * Flashback (2012) * First Love (2013) * Heaven (2013) * Shh (2013) * Shine Unofficial (2015) Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Promotional Lee Gaeun Flashback.jpeg|"Flashback" Lee Gaeun First Love.jpg|"First Love" Kaeun Heaven Promo 1.jpg|"Heaven" Kaeun Dress to Kill Promo 1.png|''Dress To Kill'' Lee Gaeun Shh.jpg|"Shh" Kaeun Best Promo 1.jpg|"Best" Lee Kaeun Red Queen Promo 1.jpg|"Red Queen" Produce 48 Lee Gaeun Produce 48.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 1.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 2.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 3.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 4.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 5.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 6.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 7.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 8.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 9.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 10.jpg Lee Gaeun Promotional 11.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 플레디스ㅣ이가은ㅣ저의 이야기를 들려드릴게요 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ이가은(플레디스) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ이가은(플레디스) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ마츠이 쥬리나(SKE48)+이가은(플레디스) - ♬Best Friend 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ 미야와키 사쿠라(HKT48) vs 이가은(플레디스) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 플레디스 이가은, 허윤진 ♬Havana @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이가은 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이가은 - 레드벨벳 ♬피카부 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Peek-A-Boo Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이가은 - Ariana Grande ♬Side To Side @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Side To Side Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이가은 - ♬I AM @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|I AM Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 플레디스 - 이가은 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:After School